herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scowler
Scowler is the son of Bulldust and an unnamed female Patchyrhinosaurus, the older brother of Patchi and his siblings, the brother-in-law and former mate of Juniper and the secondary antagonist-turned-minor protagonist in Walking with Dinosaurs 3D. Biography Scowler was first seen eating prehistoric spinach (regurgitated plant matter) from his mother and refused to share with his brother Patchi. He later teaches Patchi how to headbutt, although gives up when Patchi fails miserably. He and Patchi both witness their father's death at the jaws of Gorgon, they also lose their mother and siblings to the rest of Gorgon's pack. He later taunts Patchi for having feelings for Juniper. Scowler, Patchi, and Juniper were separated from the herd during a Gorgosaurus attack. Later washing up at a beach, Scowler decides to follow the Edmontosaurus herd. He leaves Patchi and Juniper selfishly as he keeps on going with the herd. Patch and Juniper are able to catch up with him. Years later Scowler grew up and was seen with the herd's leader Major in a duel and won the leadership of the herd. He then took Juniper as his mate leaving Patchi with a broken heart. He then foolishly leads the herd over a frozen lake in the middle of spring. As the ice breaks Scowler and some of the males make it to the other side of the lake while watching Patchi angrily as he takes the rest of the herd and Juniper. Later believing that his brother was trying to overthrow him and take Juniper from him, Scowler duels Patchi and defeats him. He then has the herd leave Patchi behind, but Juniper stays behind. Scowler demands that Juniper comes with him. Juniper pleads with Scowler to help his brother, to which Scowler replies that he does not have a brother, before having a reluctant Juniper leave with him. Later, Scowler was battling Gorgon and his pack, told Patchi to take the herd, and was on the brink of death. But he was saved when Patchi, Juniper, and the herd came to his rescue. At the end, Scowler apologized to Patchi for being such a jerk to him and allows Patchi to be the new leader of the herd. It's presumed that he's now the uncle of Patchi and Juniper's offspring. Abilities His large size of given him the brute strength that's showed to others he was munch stronger then Major and his brother Patchi. As a child, Scowler was able to head butt his brother to the side easily with no trouble at all. As he grew into a full size adult, he was able to push Patchy easily with very little trouble. He was able to endure attacks from Gorgon but was losing since he was getting bitten on his neck. As a child, even his strength was able to push down a small tree easily. His heavy weight size was shown to be slower than his brother. Personality Scowler seems to be a thoughtless jerk that acts first and thinks later. Trivia *Scowler is similar to Kron from the 2000 Disney film Dinosaur. **Both are dinosaurs. **Both were at one point the leader of their herd. **Both were in some way related to the main female character (Scowler was Juniper's mate whilst Kron was Neera's brother). **Both disliked the protagonist (Patchi and Aladar). Though, Scowler later made peace with Patchi. Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Siblings Category:Anti Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Article stubs Category:Insecure